


until we meet again

by RoseateGales



Series: Eludysia Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseateGales/pseuds/RoseateGales
Summary: Eludysia dreams of a reunion with Solas.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Eludysia Lavellan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481969
Kudos: 17





	until we meet again

In her dreams, they meet again. In her dreams, he doesn’t leave. 

He wraps his arms around her waist, the warmth of his chest on her back. He is without armor. So is she. They don’t speak. They don’t need to. Simple actions are plenty. Words would only complicate.

She turns, and he is still there. Still hers. The embrace doesn’t break. She cradles his cheek, like she would another life ago. His sea-grey eyes meet her forest-green, and whatever anxiety, whatever tensions they might have had fade away. The sweetness of summertide air and their kiss is a remedy to the salt and bitterness of their tears. Everything becomes right. 

They fall into each other. Her mouth gives to the hunger of his, their tongues gliding and tangling and tasting again. He pulls her flush against him, and she clings on by his woolen sweater. Their hands caress and explore, rediscover, through the barriers of their clothes. Soon, they are shaking with desire and kneeling, entwined, on the soft verdant grass. Their separation is brief, for them to shed the layers. His sweater, tunic, breeches, her cloak, dress, boots. He tugs off his smalls and helps her with hers and her breastband.

He lays her on her back, bows over her. The golden sun is high above them, illuminating, banishing mists and shadows. She runs her hand across his marbled chest, down to the swell of his hip. Counts his scars, old and new. His fingers ghost along the virid cut of her limb. The words _I’m sorry_ and _we shouldn’t_ battle their way to the front of his disposition; before he can utter them, change his mind, change theirs, she captures his lips in another kiss. Reminds him and herself that pain must heal. That they must, too. 

Her hushing of his penitence doesn’t stop. She takes him in her hand, strokes him slowly from base to tip, thumb swirling the fluid gathered there. Feels him harden and yield. He shudders, rocks into her touch, and moves to lavish her throat, collarbone and breasts with gentle markings. She arches and moans, an encouragement for him to find her sex. He keeps one arm braced beside her head, the other reaches down so his fingers can brush slick folds, circle her nub, slip within. They could come undone like that—with just their hands, studying, pressing on, watching how love and lust coalesce, how they both bloom with sounds of promise.

But if this life has taught them anything, it’s that moments like this are too few and too precious. And they could never have enough time, enough of them. Quickly, unsteadily, he withdraws his hand and pins hers to the side, hooks her legs around his waist; an unspoken question on panting, parted lips. She nods once. That’s all it takes. He releases her hand to let her hold him close, and lifts her hips to sink slow and deep into her. They move as _one_. Flesh on flesh. Heated skin on heated skin. Their moans, cries, a chorus, harmonious.

Eludysia wakes on one side of the war in Tevinter. Solas eludes her on the other. The dream, no manifestation of the Fade or reality, leaves her empty. “Sule tael tasalal, ma vhenan,” she whispers, to his side of the bed where she wishes he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> sule tael tasalal, ma vhenan. = until we meet again, my heart/my home.
> 
> credits for the elven and translation goes to fenxshiral. i'm on tumblr under @roseategales if you ever want to find me or read my solavellan ramblings.


End file.
